


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 2

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [2]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick brings home an early Christmas gift... And her name is Eileen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 2

Nick cringed as the small cat clung to the chest of his uniform, trying to get away from the cold of December. He’d found it at the crime scene this morning and brought it with him to the station. By the time he was leaving for the day, no one had volunteered to take it. 

The hideous creature was a runt. But not only was she a runt, she had three legs. What’s worse than a runted cat with three legs? A runted cat with three legs, one eye, a snaggle tooth, and a floppy ear. 

And that is exactly what Nicholas O’Flaherty held in his arms. 

All he could hope was that she would somewhat resemble a cat once he bathed her. She had nice coloring, splashes of white, honey and dark brown all through her coat. Of course he wasn’t sure what of that was dirt and grime and what was her natural coloring. 

When he got to the marina that night, he took the dock slowly, trying to keep the cat calm and steady by not jostling her too much. She curled into the crook of his arm, the ribbon he had bought was lopsided and when she began to purr, he couldn’t help the smile. 

The Fiddler was lit when he boarded it. He could smell dinner and the music was loud. Kelly was hovered over the stove when Nick entered the parlor and he bit his lip, clearing his throat. 

“Babe, can you get me the wine out of the fridge?” Kelly asked, offering his hand to him without looking. His fingers wiggled in a ‘gimme’ gesture and Nick chuckled, looking down at the hand before placing the small cat in his palm. 

Kelly yelped, the pasta spoon falling and the cat clung to his wrist with the claws it did have. Kelly looked down at it with wide eyes and the expression on his face went from shocked and disgusted to complete and utter joy and love as he brought her to his chest. 

“Don’t let her touch your face, she needs a bath,” Nick laughed, stepping up to pick up the spoon off the floor. 

“Babe, holy shit,” Kelly gasped cuddling her close. She squirmed briefly before settling against Kelly’s chest and leaning up to lick at his nose. 

“Found her this morning. No one wanted her, figured I’d see if you wanted to keep her-” 

“SHE’S THE MOST PRECIOUS TURD I’VE EVER SEEN,” Kelly practically yelled, making the cat jump a little. 

“She needs a bath, maybe a vet-”

Kelly wasn’t listening, he cradled the spooked cat like a newborn and began making little cooing noises. Totally forgetting the food and everything else. 

“Aren’t you a precious thing, a princess.” Without looking away he asked. “Nicko what’s the irish word for cat?” 

“That tiny thing?” Nick asked fondly watching him avoid a swipe of tiny claws. “Piscín.” 

Kelly looked up at him thoughtfully. 

“Babe you are not naming the cat “cat” in another language.” Nick said. 

“Aww Nicko you take the fun out of everything.” Kelly teased holding her closer to his face. By some miracle she didn’t bite his nose or claw him like every other cat in history did when they met Kelly. “Precious thing, I don’t know who hurt you but you’re gonna be safe now.” Kelly told her. it seemed no matter what, be it a child or any other small creature Kelly was determined to protect it and in this case doomed to love it immediately. 

Without even taking another glance at the food, Kelly disappeared to the bathroom while Nick was stuck finishing up, still in his uniform.

Nick changed into a tshirt and some sweatpants and had the table set with full bowls and bread when Kelly reammerged. The cat’s coloring was more faded and the different shades faded together. Nick smiled, cocking his head at them and Kelly grinned at him wide and excited.

The cat stayed in Kelly’s lap all through dinner, bribed by Kelly to sit still with food offerings from the table, and throughout the evening as Nick and Kelly settled for a movie (Usually Netflix and chill but given the obvious two pound furry cockblock it was more Netflix and actually chill).

Halfway through a documentary on European royalty Kelly suddenly spoke. “What about Duchess?” 

“Whatever you like babe.” Nick answered not still mostly absorbed in the show. Kelly turned towards him a little, jostling his arm that was thrown over his shoulders.

“Duchess Eileen, Queen of the Fiddler.” He proclaimed raising the cat over his head. “Look Duchess everything the light touches-”

“Kels!” Nick laughed, shaking his head and the cat flailed in midair, his paws hitting Nick in the head. 

“What? Come on it’s The Lion King!”

Nick said under his breath the sounded a lot “other-tucking rat” and left it at that. 

“Come on Duchess bed time.” Kelly told her scratching under her chin. 

“Kelly babe you’re talking to a cat.” Nick reminded him. 

“What did you expect when you brought her home, O?” Kelly mocked angry and Nick smiled up at him. Kelly pursed his lips and brought the cat up to settle under his chin. 

“She’s not sleeping with us,” Nick pointed. 

“Lock up, Nicko,” Kelly said, ignoring him and heading for the bedroom. Nick smiled again, shaking his head. He shut off the TV and began locking up and shutting down everything. He faintly heard Kelly in the room cooing and rustling through and Nick chuckled. What the hell had he started. 

When Kelly made it into the bedroom, Kelly was on the bed. Alone. 

“Where…?” He asked. His eyes traveled the room and Nick found her on the deep dresser that was against the wall and bumped up against their king sized mattress. There was a mock up of a little bed there on the top of the dresser and Nick chuckled. 

“Nice,” Nick complimented and Kelly winked, leaning back and began inching up his tshirt. Nick watched him and raised an eyebrow. “But if she wakes up in the middle of the night I’m not getting up.”

“And if I wake you up in the middle of the night?” Kelly challenged. 

Nick grinned getting into bed. “You already know the answer to that.” Kelly didn’t wait, he pulled Nick down on top of him as soon as he could reach. “Best early Christmas gift ever babe.” He told him before kissing him hard. 

Nick was too lost in it to bother answering. One hand slid down Kelly’s side to pull at his sleep bottoms and the other tangled in his hair as he braced himself over Kelly. 

“Lube?” Kelly managed to ask breathless. 

“Drawer I think?” Nick answered trying to remember the last time they used . . . and which room they had been in.

Luckily there was a few of the travel packs in the drawer and Nick figured it would work, he was not searching right now. 

He had just popped off Kelly’s length and was lining himself up with he felt the nails. 

“Fuck,” Nick’s head popped up and soon enough, a pair of snaggled teeth dug into the meat of his right ass cheek. “Ow!” He cried, standing up on his knees and turned, trying to dislodge the cat. 

“How did she get down there?!” Kelly laughed, his face scrunched in utter hilarity. 

“GET HER OFF!” Nick screamed, trying to bat her away without hurting her. 

Ten minutes later and they were still in the bathroom, Kelly dabbing peroxide and bandaids to the small punctures in Nick’s right ass cheek. 

A tiny three legged, one eyed, snaggle toothed cat watching them from her perch on the sink with a wide, loving eye.


End file.
